


Sharing

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Threesome - M/M/M, brothers sharing a sexual partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio and Federico help Leonardo celebrate his new patronage under their family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> For kinkmeme prompt: http://forkinsocket.livejournal.com/16841.html?thread=1211593#t1211593

Leonardo looked up with a smile as the two young men entered his workshop.  “Ah, Ezio Auditore, welcome!  And I would venture a guess that this is your brother - Federico, wasn’t it?”

“My reputation precedes me, I see,” Federico chuckled.  “None of it’s true, I swear.”

“Liar,” Ezio elbowed him, and Leonardo laughed. 

“We come with good news - our mother has decided to commission a family portrait along with individual portraits of all six of us,” Federico announced.

Leonardo eyes widened.  Seven paintings - that would bring in enough to fund his new workshop for months.  “That’s…that’s wonderful!  Please tell her that I am deeply grateful, and will start work right away!”

Federico chuckled.  “Congratulations.  We thought you might like to celebrate,” he pulled out a bottle of wine from a basket he’d been carrying.

“Oh, that’s so kind of you, you really don’t have to,” Leonardo hesitated.

“Don’t be like that, we bought this especially for you.  Come, won’t you let us toast your success?” Ezio coaxed.

“Well, when you put it that way…” Leonardo smiled, “Let me get some glasses.”

 

* * *

 

An hour later, the artist was flushed and giddy and slightly unsteady on his feet.  Such a large commission, and delivered to him by two such handsome young men even!  Surely this was his luckiest day ever.  He toasted the brothers laughingly, not noticing that a little wine spilled as he did.

The two brothers shared a look.  “Ah, my friend, I think you’ve have enough for now,” Ezio smiled.  “Let us help you upstairs to rest a bit instead.”

“I’m fine, I can handle a little wine,” Leonardo protested, though he allowed himself to be led up the stairs, “I’ve only had two glasses full.”  Or was it three…or perhaps four?  It was hard to tell with the way they’d been topping off his glass at every turn.

Federico took a moment to lock the workshop door before following after.  Together they steered Leonardo towards his bedroom - small and cluttered, but comfortable with a (thankfully) good-sized bed.

Ezio smirked as he pulled off the artist’s charming red cap and ran a hand through the sandy hair, moving in close for a kiss.  Federico stepped up behind Leonardo and slipped his arms around the lean waist, pulling the other man back against him as he brushed aside the soft hair to kiss the back of Leonardo’s neck.

Leonardo’s eyes widened at the unexpected turn of events, but his questioning words were swallowed by Ezio’s eager kiss.  The younger man didn’t let up until Leonardo had stopped trying to ask, blue eyes sliding closed.

“I told you he was beautiful,” Ezio grinned over Leonardo’s shoulder, kissing along Leonardo’s jaw and down his throat.

“You have better taste than I gave you credit for,” Federico grinned back, laying down a trail of gentle bites that had the artist shivering in pleasure.  “I think he likes it.”

Leonardo’s eyes opened again, hazy with wine and kisses.  “This…this is wrong,” he protested weakly, trying not to enjoy the feel of the two warm, solid bodies framing his own.  “We shouldn’t be doing this.  You’re brothers!”

“And good brothers share with each other,” Federico laughed, nipping at a particularly sensitive spot and then licking over the tiny mark he’d left.

“Si,” Ezio smirked as he undid the clasp of Leonardo’s cape one-handed, his other hand sliding under Leonardo’s shirt and tunic to explore the lean stomach.  “What his is mine and what’s mine is his.  We don’t get possessive.”

Leonardo knew there was something wrong with that argument, but Ezio stopped his mouth with another kiss, and very soon he was lost in pleasure again as deft hands undid buckles, untied laces, and opened fastenings to caress the smooth skin they found beneath.

Somehow, Leonardo found himself entirely naked and being steered back onto the bed, his companions equally undressed.  He flushed bright red, knowing it was shameful but unable to look away from the sleek young bodies before him, all flawless skin and powerful muscles.

“You’re right, he definitely likes this,” Ezio murmured, reaching down to take in his hand the proof of the artist’s interest.  Leonardo gasped softly, shuddering at the touch.

“Well, we shouldn’t disappoint him, then,” Federico commented, reaching into his discarded things and pulling out a little bottle of oil.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Ezio pressed the words to Leonardo’s skin, kissing down the artist’s chest and stomach, his goal the thick flesh he was stroking slowly.

Leonardo gave a soft whimper as he realized that this really was going to happen - the brothers clearly weren’t intending to stop with just kisses.

“Shh, tesoro,” Federico soothed, rubbing Leonardo’s back comfortingly with one hand while the other smoothed oil over the tight little entrance.  “You’ll love this.  All you have to do is lie back and let us make you feel good.”

Ezio looked up from where he was mouthing Leonardo’s hipbone.  “Do you really want us to stop?” he asked softly.  “If you truly do, we will.”

There was only a split second of hesitation before Leonardo shook his head, unable to bear the thought of ending this.

“Good,” Federico purred in his ear, slipping a finger inside.  Leonardo moaned.

Ezio shivered at the needy sound.  “Isn’t that lovely,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss the hard flesh in his hand, earning a choked gasp.  “I was hoping he wouldn’t be the quiet type.”

“Our lucky day,” Federico agreed, kissing the back of Leonardo’s neck as he added another oiled finger, twisting and curving them.  He smiled when the artist gave a soft cry, shuddering in pleasure.  “Just think, lovely one, soon you’ll have this inside you instead,” he murmured, pressing his own desire against Leonardo’s hip.  The moan he got in response was distinctly pleading - though that may have been because Ezio had just taken Leonardo’s entire length down his throat.

Drowning in pleasure, Leonardo reached down to tug at Ezio, coaxing him to shift around to within the artist’s reach.  Ezio obliged, his eyebrows raised.  Surely Leonardo didn’t intend….

Leonardo did very much intend, bowing his head to take Ezio’s own need in his mouth.  Ezio gave a choked groan at the wet heat surrounding him, redoubling his own efforts.

“Oh, we’ve really found a jewel,” Federico murmured, feeling himself twitch at Leonardo’s eagerness.  He added a third finger and stretched the artist, wondering how the desperate moan that came in response would feel wrapped around his own hard flesh instead of Ezio’s.  His patience at an end, he leaned down to bite Leonardo’s neck again, asking softly, “Are you ready for me, tesoro?”

Leonardo nodded eagerly, opening his legs to give Federico better access.  The older brother hastily stroked some oil on himself and pressed inside, groaning in pleasure.  Leonardo moaned around the flesh in his mouth, feeling himself taken twice over - and loving it.  Ezio reached up to guide Leonardo’s leg to rest atop him so that the artist wouldn’t tire.  “I don’t think he’ll last long,” he pulled back just long enough to warn his brother, stroking the heavy sacs below Leonardo’s need.

“Won’t be a problem,” Federico muttered, thrusting into that tight heat eagerly, his rhythm already starting to falter.

Ezio did what he could to draw things out, changing his pace and gently pulling at the sacs when they started to draw up.  Leonardo whined impatiently as his pleasure was delayed, and in spite of the efforts, it wasn’t long before the artist shuddered, spilling himself down Ezio’s throat.

The clenching of his body set Federico off in turn, groaning as  he pressed hard into Leonardo’s body.  Leonardo whimpered and sucked harder at Ezio’s flesh, and soon the younger man’s pleasure flooded his mouth as well.

There was a long, sated silence before Ezio reluctantly shifted around.  The two brothers cradled the artist between them, lazily nuzzling and kissing their somewhat dazed lover.

“Leonardo, you really should know,” Ezio said conversationally, “that this wasn’t a single occasion only.”

Federico nodded, nibbling at Leonardo’s ear affectionately.  “That’s right, you’re ours now.”

Leonardo stirred tiredly, blue eyes slowly blinking open.  “You said you didn’t get possessive,” he mumbled.

“Not between the two of us,” Ezio grinned.  “But anyone else had best be keeping their hands off of our lover.”

Leonardo closed his eyes with a contented hum, no longer able to find anything objectionable in being theirs.


End file.
